


Stay

by Basically_a_fangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically_a_fangirl/pseuds/Basically_a_fangirl
Summary: Tony stark is a disaster and he's sick. Stephen takes care of this disaster.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Sick fic, lots of fluff.

The sanctum Santorum dealt with many intergalactic species and threats. One day an alien tech stumbled across the sanctum. On preliminary analysis, the object seemed harmless but Stephen needed a professional opinion just to be sure.

Now who was an expert in any kind of tech on earth other than the genius Tony Stark himself? He met him few times when the world was ending. Stephen found many things common with him. Both were genius assholes experts in their own fields. Plus, Tony was the only one who could match his sarcastic quips.

So Stephen arrived at the Stark tower.  
But Friday wasn't letting him through saying that Mr Stark has refused to allow any visitors. He asked Friday to inform that it was an important matter, and he waited for a few minutes. Now he remembered that Tony liked to make people wait for him just to mess with their ego. So without permission, he opened a portal to top floor where Tony stayed. 

"what the buck steben, you habe no manners ".Tony was pale and his eyes were red and swollen.And funnier thing was he was covered in an inhuman amount of blankets.

Stephen's anger melted a bit at the sight of Tony. "What happened you look horrible? "  
"You cabe al the... way to say that? Thanks " Tony quipped, wiping his nose.

Stephen wondered at the genius's ability to maintain his sarcasm even in his horrible state."Well if you can let go of your ego, atleast for a minute, I can help."

"Considering *achoo* youb are a doctor you should be the one to figure it out. See if yiuve come to argue, *achoo* you can see it's no fun arguibing while sneezing for every sentence ."

Stephen smiled, a genuine one. Not gonna lie he found Tony adorable when he was putting up with the argument with slurred words. He shakes his head as he walked towards the couch muttering “asshole”.

He sits on the couch and brings his shaking hands over Tony's wrist. Tony draws his hand back, but a death glare from Stephen makes him give his hand back. 

While Stephen's taking his pulse, Tony's attention falls on the doctor's hands. His hands are shaking and are fragile. The doctor always wore gloves to hide his hands. Looking at this, Tony didn't feel pity; he felt that in similar ways everyone is broken. Who knows beneath this all sarcastic demeanor and powerful sorcerer, he's as broken as him. 

Tony's thoughts ended when the doctor placed his hand over Tony's neck and then temple. His hands were warm and gentle. Tony leans into the touch.

" God Tony, you're hot, ” Stephen said concerned. "I knob that thanks," Tony replied smirking. Stephen makes an annoyed face that asks "really?”

"Your temperature's too high, you're burning Tony." he said still keeping a poker face. "Actually....*wiping his nose *I'm feeling the opposite, I'm freezing", he said waving at the blankets around him.  
"Did you eat something? Something healthy I hope. "Yeah I drank coffee an hour ago, this godvamn headache wouldn't leb me sleep" Tony  
whined. 

Stephen asked shaking his head," Are you always this stupid or only when you're not well.“" I'm not stubid," Tony said, offended. 

Stephen opened a portal, and Tony thought he had made him leave. But the doctor turned and said "I'll be back" before disappearing into the portal. 

After Stephen left, Tony didn't exactly feel the loneliness amusing. He was feeling dizzy and collapsed back on the couch. 

When Tony woke up, he felt a hand caressing his face and then he saw Stephen was trying to feed him water. He must have passed out. "I'm Sorry, Tony, I went to bring some medicines, here have this." Stephan tried to help him sit upright and pushed the bowl of soup towards him. Tony winced at the sight of it, but Stephen was worried and he didn't want to worry him further.  
Tony ate in silence. Stephen sat next to him. The soup was actually good. 

Tony finished his soup. "Thanks the soub was good, I feel better." Tony tried to smile, but he looked pathetic. Stephen felt this was unnatural, but he felt the urge to protect this idiot. This particular short, sassy, genius idiot who protected the world but couldn't take care of himself. 

"Friday said something about an important matter. What was it? " Stephen almost forgot the reason for his visit. "Oh ,ya we found an alien tech, don't worry it's harmless, I thought you might want to take a look at it.” Tony's expression shifted from fear to calm to curious. "But before all that you need to get well.“ Stephen added. "Now take these medicines and get rest". 

He got up from the couch. "No! don't go", the words slipped from Tony's mouth. Stephen was surprised. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll just stay here, you sleep ",Stephen assured. 

"I don't want to sleep"  
"So What do you want to do?"  
"I don't know, let's watch a movie or something". Stephen huffed and flopped back on the couch. 

Switching the TV on Stephen asked “What do you want to watch? " "Anything, your choice " Tony replied.  
While Stephen was watching with interest ,Tony didn't pay any attention to what was playing on TV. He kept glancing at the doc now and then.  
Once Stephen caught him looking and raised his eyebrow as to ask what. Tony just shaked his head. 

The effects of medicines started to kick in and Tony was drifting to sleep. Stephen was still occupied in the movie. He didn't notice Tony leaning against him. He wasn't sure what was going on in Tony's mind, but he gave up pretending to be indifferent. Anyway now that he's sleeping, Tony wouldn't know. 

He lifted and wrapped his hands around Tony's shoulder, enabling him to shift closer. As if by instinct Tony was hugging him. Unsure as to where to keep his hand the doctor settled his hand over Tony's head and ruffled his hair.His gaze fell on the scars around the arc reactor. The world was aware of cocky, smartass, billionaire persona of Tony Stark ,but never knew what happened with him when he was kidnapped. What lead to the birth of Iron Man. Even Stephen and the avengers were clueless about that. 

"Youb cuddle wid all your patients doc? Tony's question muffled against the doctor. Stephen almost jumped up suddenly in shock. He got up but Tony pulled him back laughing "No *cough *Stephan stay *inhaling *you're warm."  
"I'm not your cuddly bear Tony ",Stephen spat. He was now red from both anger and embarrassment, also maybe a little bit blushing. "juging by the way you were holding me, you're a koala bear", Tony replied still smiling. Stephen couldn't hold his anger against his smile or him. His smile betrayed him and he broke into laughter. He settled back on the couch, still laughing and muttered "asshole".

**Author's Note:**

> I had fever a few days ago, so I wrote this. It was fun. This is my first serious fic. I am not sure about the ending because I wrote it later. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> Reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
